originandeafandomcom-20200213-history
EA and Origin Wiki Rules
General * No bullying of any sort will be tolerated on this wiki. Zambiealex will Come down on you like a ton of Bricks. This includes calling someone's opinions "stupid", harassing people continuously after being asked to stop, or directing any words that could be taken negatively at someone. The first time you are caught bullying someone, you will receive a warning. After that, if you continue, a one-week block, then two-weeks, a month, a year, and finally a permanent ban from the wiki. * You must be at least 13 years old to join Wikia. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. More information is available on this blog.This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). * Never reveal your own personal information, especially your home address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. * Do not link, upload, or suggest versions of other games to people. This is pirating, an illegal action in which will result in a block on this wiki, along with probably a global block if needed. * No cussing or profanity of any kind is allowed on mainspace, forums, or blogs. You can use asterisks (*) for censoring, but it is still not recommended for you to do it. This also includes naming images swears. ** You are allowed to use swear words on the chat, but only if it is not directed at another user. ** Some swear words are not swear words worldwide, so you can say them as long as you do not use them purposely to annoy or offend a user who it is a swear word to. If you use the worldwide swearing, you get a block without a warning. One week for minor, one month for medium, three months for major and six months for racist cusses. ** Note that saying "go to hell" to another user will still warrant administrative action, as that is harassment. * No spamming or vandalism. This includes spamming minor edits to get badges; please only make two or three edits in a row per page. * Articles are not a place to put your opinion or speculation. Keep it on your userpage, your blogs, or in forum threads. * Fanon content is not accepted on the wiki. * Do not impersonate people by creating an account or renaming an existing account to something similar, then act like them. Roleplay is excluded. * Please use U.S. standard English on articles, discussions, and in polls left on EA Games :Polls. * No undoing/reverting good edits without a good reason. * No offensive or inappropriate content (including harassment, racism, sexism, or any types of bigotry). * Two accounts are not allowed. It is an exception if you forgot your password on an account or if you want to create a bot. A bad name is not a reason to have two accounts, as renaming your account will allow you to change your username without the need to create a second account. In addition, test accounts, backup accounts, and bots are also permitted, as long as they are not abused For more information, see Wikipedia's guidelines on sockpuppetry. * No advertising is permitted. * Backseat moderating, also known as mini-modding, is prohibited. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. Just report them to administrators, bureaucrats, chat moderators (if on chat), or if applicable and/or as a last resort, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. If you backseat moderate, you will get a two week block after seven warnings. * Do not leave links to the same page, or redirects leading to the same page. This will not get you blocked immediately, but they are annoying. * Keep editing to your userpage at a minimum. Mainspace edits are more important. * Do not create duplicate pages. * Do not make pages in the Project namespace without permission from the administrators. * You may make templates for your userpage, but ask a staff member before making a template for further use in the wiki. If the template was not permitted, you can just copy the source onto your userpage. * All opinions must be respected, unless they are nasty. * Just because something isn't listed here and it is not appropriate to do doesn't mean you can do it without a punishment. * Any copyfraud (copyright-stealing) is strictly prohibited, especially if you copy-paste one of our whole articles without permission from administrators. B-Crats and Admin Rules * Promotions must be passed to the Founder. * Do not '''block users for no reason. * Blocking users must be also passed to the Founder. Chat Moderators * Do '''not kick users for no reason. * Has to be no more than 4 Chat mods in a chat. Discussion Mods * Close threads when needed. * A User must request to reopen a Thread. Rollbacks * No edit wars!